This invention relates to a weight scale and, more particularly, to a weight scale for use on a farm hydraulic loader to weigh large bales of hay, and a related method.
Hay is generally handled in large units such as large round or large, square bales, or small bales that are accumulated in groups of 8 to 12 bales after baling. Each hay bale, or group is usually picked up with a tractor equipped with a front or rear hydraulic loader or lift and placed on trucks or trailers, or transported directly on the loader, to a storage facility, where the bales of hay are weighed on a separate scale. The hydraulic loaders are of various sizes and loading capacities and are manufactured by a number of different companies.
Several devices for measuring the weight of material placed on hydraulically controlled loaders or lifts are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,190, discloses a fork lift weight scale which includes a calibrated gauge, indicating the weight being lifted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,255; 3,589,459; and 3,154,160 also show hydraulically actuated gauges used with large lifting or loading devices.
With each of the conventional devices discussed above, incorporation of the weight scale requires an elaborate and expensive overall apparatus. In addition, each weight scale is usually designed for a specific piece of heavy equipment to perform a specific function.
Since hay is generally priced and sold by the ton and because the majority of farms have at least one tractor with a hydraulic loader or lift, a great need exists for a device and method for accurately measuring the weight raised by the loader, said device and method being quick, simple, economical and easily integrated into either a new or existing hydraulic loader.